


Infinity Baby

by Jeniouis



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Cuz Thanos is a baby, Everyone lives, How.....do I even tag for this, but I wish this had happened in IW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: Strange realizes if Thanos was a baby, he wouldn't be a threat anymore.Aka a crack fic I wrote instead of sleeping





	Infinity Baby

It didn't dawn on him, until now. When the woman with the strange antennas on her head told Stark 'be quiet, Thanos is very strong'. Strange looked at her and noticed…she kind of looked like a baby. With her big eyes and innocent aura.

And before he knew it, he had let go of Thanos's arm, waving his hands to open the eye and just as Thanos reached up knock the woman off, Strange cast a spell on him, a green hue hovered over Thanos' body as he shrunk rapidly, his body changing shape until there was purple baby lying on the ground, eyes blinking in surprise and confusion.

Then there was anger as Thanos crawled towards the guantlet but the spiderboy grabbed it and stepped away as Stark picked the baby.

"Aww, isn't he just the cutest thing!" Stark said, ignoring Thanos as he thrashed violently in Stark's embrace, angrily shouting but it just sounded like a baby crying. "Seriously, you couldn't have done this sooner?"

"Wait, what the fuck just happened?" Quill said, looking around in bewilderedment.

"The man dressed in ugly clothing turned Thanos into a squabbling infant." Drax said. Thanos glared at the blue man and threw an angry coo at him.

Quill turned to Strange, "You stole my thunder. My plan was way better."

"It wouldn't have worked." Strange said, "We wouldn't have been able to contain him for long. And now, he's caught in a time loop. He's going to stay a one-year-old baby Titan for the rest of eternity."

"Yeah, gotta say, I like this a lot better." Stark said. He was still holding Thanos who's whole face dropped when he heard what Strange said. He stopped struggling looking around panickedly as if searching for any single thing that could help he get out of this situation.

Drax glared at the baby gravely, "I wish he were still a man so I could kill him and have my revenge. But as a warrior, it would be unfair to kill a infant."

"Dude, he has to spend the rest of eternity as a baby." Quill said, "Killing him would take all the fun out of watching him suffer."

"So…what do we do now?" Parker said. "What are going to do with Thanos?"

"I'll take him." The robotic woman spoke up, walking forward. "He is my father after all."

Tony nodded, "Yep, that makes sense. Out of sight, out of mind." He handed the baby to woman. Thanos looked up at her in solemly and with the way she glared down at his tiny form, Strange didn't think she was going to be merciful.

But the spell was unbreakable so Thanos was no longer a threat. And that's all Strange cared about.

"We better get back to Earth." Strange said, opening a portal to New York.


End file.
